Such a roller blind arrangement is known from Document DE 10 2006 054 881 A1 and comprises a roller blind web which can be unwound from a winding device for shading a transparent roof cutout of the relevant motor vehicle or wound up onto the winding device for uncovering the transparent roof cutout, respectively. At an edge that extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle, the roller blind web is joined to the winding device in particular being designed as a winding shaft. At its edges that are arranged on both sides in relation to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle, the roller blind web has guide straps which are in each case guided in one guide rail extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In this way, the roller blind web can be kept tensioned in the transverse direction of the vehicle. For actuation, the roller blind arrangement can have a drive motor which drives drive cables constituting two driving means which have a round cross section and which are each guided in one of the guide rails to a tension bow which is arranged at the edge of the roller blind web facing away from the winding device. The driving cables formed as gradient cables simultaneously form the lateral guide straps of the roller blind web by wrapping the roller blind web around the driving cables by means of a complex device when the roller blind web runs into the guide rails. The driving cables dig into the roller blind web via a rough brush-like surface which is formed by a plurality of fine bristles. Wrapping the roller blind web around the driving cables as well as digging the bristles into the roller blind web lead to a high wear of the roller blind web.